The Avengers
by AlittleOverwritten23
Summary: Something big is happening. Bigger than the US government,bigger than Panem, bigger than the fractions, bigger than the School and even bigger than the gods.A red flash and then... Polar ice caps melting,rain forest disappearing... i don't think this is global warming... A crossover story that was too big to put in the the crossover section! R and R ,you guys!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

The Avengers

_Cammie:_

"Director, something just happened in Alaska."

An S.H.E.I.L.D agent said, running up to me.

"Well…, what is it?" I asked. "It better not be another ant on the camera….."

"No, Seward, it has been wiped out. The Hubbard Glacier completely melted in at least a minute"

"No….." That was the start of the biggest test of my career in the alphabet. I told myself if I bombed this one I might as well say goodbye to the US Government and hello China.

"Get me Bruce Banner!" I screamed at an agent on a computer.

"But Ma'am he is on his deathbed….."The agent said.

"Do I want to know his condition?! Get him in here!"

But two guards were already wheeling him in. Bruce Banner was now 99. Wrinkles and gray hair is mostly what you could see of him. People tell me he was a looker back in the day, but I don't see it. I wouldn't want to see the Hulk's condition.

"Bruce, you told me this wouldn't happen in 100 years." I pointed to the big screen which was showing a rerun of the Seward flood.

"Must of miscalculated, or the world is getting worse, or it could be Hydra."

"You miscalculated?"

"Could be H.Y.D.R.A, oh wait, we already stopped them…"

I leaned into his face.

"Listen, old man, if you don't tell me what just happened…I will….."

"What kill me?"

"You know what this is, don't you? You know how to stop this!"

"Yes, but you have to say the magic word."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!...Okay…..Please?"

"The Avengers."

"Gather your teams, it not just happening in one place, send them there, figure it out. Just like Nick Fury and Maria Hill before you."

"Who should I have on my teams?"

"Don't know. But I know one thing: think about it."

"What? Where? Why? How?"

No response. He just looked at me with that goofy grin. I swear I saw a green flash in his eyes. At least, he didn't die as the Hulk.

"Rest in peace, Bruce Banner." I whispered, pushing down his eyelids.

I turned to Bex.

"Bex, play director for the day. I need to assemble the Avengers."


	2. Chapter 2: PJO

The Avengers: Chapter 2

Percy Jackson: _After MoA, but before the next book_

"UNO!" Frank yelled. He threw his card down on the table and did the jerk.

"You have to be conbizzling me!" I cried out in protest. I was so close….

"Play for second?" Piper asked, mischievously.

She only had two cards left and their colors blue and green. Or were they red and green?

"I just a sudden craving for ice cream." Hazel inquired. "Anyone want some?"

A chorus of ME's came from the table. She counted then left for the kitchen.

"I need a sandwich!"Leo shouted after her.

"Get your lazy butt down here and make your own sandwich." Hazel called back.

"I could make it. I do make mean pastrami." A voice said behind us.

We all turned around very slowly. There was a nineteen year old girl behind us. She had dark brown hair and a plain face. If I saw her anywhere I wouldn't have recognized her. She was so strikingly….ordinary.

"My name is Cammie but you can call me the Chameleon."

She smiled at Jason

"It is protocol."

An eagle logo was on the left shoulder of her navy blue jumpsuit.

"Are you from the government?" Leo asked. "How did you get on my ship? Why are you on my ship? I swear the only thing I stole was a bag of chips….. and a car."

"Okay guys I have the bowls, the ice cream, and spoons, so we are all set….."Hazel's voice trailed off as she entered the living room.

"Who in the Hades, are you?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm Cammie aka the Chameleon."

I mouthed _it is protocol_ to Hazel, but she just her head.

"Tell us what you want." Piper commanded.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, Piper Mclean your charming won't work on me. I have a stronger will than most people."

Piper stumbled back in surprise. Leo whistled and Frank turned into a bird, and landed on his shoulder. Leo's hands blazed. Those two have gotten better at fighting with each other.

"Now will you tell us?" Leo asked, darkly.

"Leo Valdez, you can control fire."

She looked at Frank.

"Frank Zhang, you can turn into anything….literally."

Leo's face fell and his fire burned out. Frank turned back into a person and stumped into a chair.

"You both will be good assets on your team." Cammie continued, turning to me, Jason.

"Percy Jackson, can control water and is a skilled leader. Jason Grace can control the winds and lighting also a skilled leader. Keith Davidson, master healer."

She looked intently at Hazel.

"But for you, have no files only a face, a date of death, and a name, Hazel Lévesque."

"What do you want?" Hazel gritted her teeth. "How do you know about us?"

"I simply want help. Hubbard Glacier melted away today at an alarming rate… 24 sheets of ice per second. I think you may know something."

"Why don't you just the people of Seward. Aren't they the closest to the glacier?" I asked.

"That's the thing….. They've all been wiped out."

Hazel dropped all the stuff she was carrying, her eyes watering. She got out the picture she carried of her and Sammy.

"You're lying." Hazel whispered.

"I'm not." Cammie got out an Ipad. "See for yourself" She held out the Ipad for us to see. Sure enough, there was a fast motion video of the Hubbard Glacier. Hundreds of sheets of ice per minute… the water level rising….. Seward being swallowed under by over a million cubic tons of water. No one (expect a child of Poseidon) could have survived a flash flood that fast and that big.

"I still don't know what caused this, but I have a pretty good idea."

"Can we hear it?" Jason asked.

"Not until you agree to help, I don't need enemies hearing about this"

"We agree." Piper answered for all of us.

"Perfect" Cammie snapped her fingers and there was nothing.

**(A/N: OK, fellow fan-fictionists…. Which random story should I choose the enemy do be from? Leave your ideas in the Reviews,please? Until next time yours in demigoddessishness….. I got that wrong...**)


End file.
